This invention relates to a multiple-needle tufting machine, and more particularly to a cut pile looper apparatus for a narrow gauge tufting machine.
Conventional hook bars for multiple-needle tufting machines are long bars extending transversely of the machine below the needles and the base fabric. A conventional cut pile hook bar has uniformly spaced slots in its front face for receiving the loopers which cooperate with the needles to form loops in the yarns carried by the needles. For a narrow gauge multiple-needle tufting machine, the slots in the front face of the hook bar must be formed close together. The closeness of the spacing of the rear looper slots is limited by the thinness of the walls between the slots.
One solution to spacing the looper slots close together for narrow gauge tufting machines is disclosed in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,177, issued to Larry P. Gable et al for "NARROW GAUGE HOOK BAR FOR TUFTING MACHINE" on Jan. 18, 1972. The Gable patent discloses a hook bar having uniformly spaced, but staggered, looper slots formed alternately in the front and rear faces of the hook bar. Thus, the staggered front and rear slots receive two transverse rows of staggered hooks or loopers for cooperation with corresponding staggered needles. However, the hook bar disclosed in the Gable patent was primarily designed for a looper apparatus for forming narrow gauge loop pile.